Yui
"Knowing others is intelligence; knowing yourself is true wisdom. Mastering others is strength; mastering yourself is true power" Yui, the Moon Goddess. A half-human and half-demon. Being this way has caused many to view her badly, but some look past that and see the good in Yui. However, you may not always agree with her actions. Appearance Hotaru has dark hair. However, it shines bright. She also has hazel eyes. Hotaru wears light clothing. She states it makes her feel more comfortable on the battle field. Personality Hotaru is a very complex woman. At times she can seem arrogant, and cruel. Majority of the times she is a understandable person. Hotaru hates people who pick on the weaker for no reason. In fact, if she happens to see this around anywhere she goes, she tends to interfere. Chocolate is one of her favorite things. People wonder how she can still be in shape. Hotaru replies simply by saying "working out". She is a very laid back person however. Tends to only do things she has to, if not she won't be bothered unless it's essential. History Yui was born in a different galaxy. She wants to believe that her parents are alive. She does not have a proper memory of her parents. However, she does remember their names. Yui raised herself, where people hated her because she was part demon. She was treated bad, however that did not shake her one bit. Her skills made her very diverse. She gained a very high reputation as an assassin. When it came down to battles against others she was always victorious. Her gravity based powers virtually allowed her not get hurt. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Species/Race /*State the species or Race and give a brief desription or summary desrcibing it*/ Powers and Abilities Abilities Tsukuyomi: Tsukuyomi grants Yui to use dark abilities, control of gravity, and capable of using powers of the moon. She is capable of going into a complete "Moon Goddess" form, which grants her a immense boost of power. *'Moon': Yui creates a ball of energy that floats in the sky and acts as a moon for a limited time. This allows her to use certain moves that would be restricted or more powerful in the night. *'Heal': She is able to use the moonlight to heal her injuries at will. In her moon form, she is granted high-speed regeneration, acting as almost instant. *'Reflect': Yui is capable of reflecting light based attacks. *'Tide': Being the moon goddess, she has complete control over the tide and can easily use this to her advantage, combined with her gravity based spells. *'Illusion': Yui puts her enemy in a one minute long illusion. The one affected by the illusion can be placed inside a time-warp zone via the illusion created by the technique, meaning that to them, one minute in real life could last up to several hours. *'Moon Goddess Form': Yui is granted immense power from the moon/cosmo's. Giving her a complete new form, buffed natural senses, strength, agility, stamina, endurance, and speed. Gravity: Yui has numerous of gravity based spells at her disposable. Ranging from weak to strong. She can also control gravity at will. *'Ball': Her most basic gravity based spell that shoots a small ball of gravity from her hand. However, she is capable of controlling the size, which can easily make this skill lethal. Yui is also capable of making the ball implode. *'Field': Yui creates a gravitational field that smashes the opponent's body to the ground, or anything in its radius. Highly effective against flying opponents. *'Swirl': Yui fires a big version of Ball with beams swirling around it. This spell has traits of a black hole, being able to obliterate almost anything in its path. *'Sphere': Yui makes a double-layered gravitational sphere. The outer sphere prevents the opponent from escaping, while the inner sphere draws all matter within the outer sphere inside. Dark: Yui has a few dark abilities she's able to use at will. *'Needle': A very low cost dark element blast, in the shape of multiple needles, the move may poison the target. *'Verdict': Yui inflicts high dark damage to all enemies in range. May instantly kill. Trivia Quotes Template Category:Azure Category:Female Category:Hybrid Category:Darkness Category:PC Category:Monsters Category:Demons